The Story of Allison Winchester
by khan.f23
Summary: Sam, Dean, and the eldest Allison Winchester are on the hunt. Not only for the creeping monsters, but for their father. Each hides secrets of the past, and the future in this captivating, full of angst,sibling love. SISFIC
1. Chapter 1

**** I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM, DEAN OR ANYONE ELSE. I DO OWN ALLISON WINCHESTER***

It was like any other day they had ever had. It was normal.

Well normal, considering they had salted and burned another dead body before the demonic ghost of a 350 year old grumpy man killed off his last of kin in an attempt of forever vengeance. Actually, the word to use should be exception because everything went according to plan without a broken or bruised bone, not even a flying encore into one of the gravestones.

Dean Winchester walked back to his baby, a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala, shovel slung over his broad shoulder while the other casually handled a duffel bag filled with supernatural necessities including rock salt shells, Dean's infamous lighter, a brown leather jacket, and about a dozen illegal guns far beyond the average man's knowledge. Dean is 26, 6'0 tall, broad and buff all over. Definitely a womanizer, he sports ember green eyes with light brown freckles on both his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. A single amulet held by a thick black string hangs from his neck.

Allison Winchester, the oldest of the three siblings at 28, strolled in the back of the line; it is always the job of the eldest to watch out for the others, or at least that is was what Allison had learned from her father many years ago. Lean and curvaceous, but by no means weak, Allison is the shortest at a decent 5'10. Her dirty blond hair, similar to Dean's, is straight, barely touching her shoulders. Her bangs are perfectly swished to the side, although matted now due to the extraneous task of excavating a body. She holds nothing in her hands, absently twirling around a similar amulet designed bracelet that is tied to her wrist and a silver ring on her left ring finger.

Sam Winchester had been forced to walk between his two over protecting siblings; whom he manages to love and hate at the same time. Sam is the tallest overbearing both his brother and sister at an alarming 6'4½ but the youngest at 22. With a lanky body figure, Sam holds his head down, allowing his dark shaggy hair to fall in front of his eyes, surprisingly only inches shorter than his sister's.

As they reach the car, Sam and Dean dump their belonging into the trunk, and by rule Sam situates himself into the back seat. Allison jumps into the driver's seat starting the ignition, and is followed by a grumpy Dean in the passenger seat. The car may be Dean's, but more times than not it is Allison who will be behind the wheel. A few punches, bitch, jerk, whore, ass, and slut later, the Chevy's engine roars to life, speeding away to either the nearest bar or motel a few dozen towns over.

Yup, this was normal.

############################# SUPERNATURAL ###############################

ALLISON'S POV…

"Hi. Can we please have one room, two queens and a cot if you can?"

Allison watches in aggravation as the old lady makes no attempt to get up from her recliner.

"EXCUSE ME! I said, can get a room with two beds and a cot?" She repeats in her most obnoxious voice.

The old woman, finally acknowledging her presence grumpily asks for a credit card.

Allison, forgetting to have it ready, rummages through her jeans, igniting a groan from Dean, followed by a glare from Sam. If she wasn't so tired herself, she would have elongated the process putting her brothers to hell. Finally, she finds a random card in her back pocket.

"Thank You, Ms. Scott. You are in room 252. Enjoy your stay here at Red Mist" the lady mumbles before entering her backroom to get back to her precious television.

Allison just shakes her hand, throwing Sam the key before heading down to the car to help Dean with the rest of their bags.

"I'll take the cot. Dean you're by the door bed and Sammy you get the closet bed." Allison dictates as she sets the last of her bags on the side of cot. She doesn't know why she's been saying the same line ever since the three have started hunting together, but like a good soldier, the words just slip out.

She watches as her brothers, already knowing the protocol, situated themselves.

Sam quickly takes his duffel and rushes to the shower. "Sammy is a chubby five year-old. It's Sam."

"Sam I swear to god if you use all the hot water" she hears Dean try to squeeze in before Sam slams the bathroom door.

"Goddammit." Dean grumbles as he sets his clean clothes on his bed.

"Calm down" Allison laughs from behind him. "You are such a baby."

She shakes her head as she sets her own clothes before lying, back up, on the cot. In truth, Allison hates the cot, but she has always been able to easily sacrifice her likes and dislikes for her brothers. Sam is too tall for the cot and Dean would never get a good night's rest. She easily plays in off in her mind and her own selfishness. Who would ever want one cramped up and one grumpy hunter in the same small car as themselves? Not her, for sure.

A 'shut up' from Dean is the last thing Allison hears before droning out her little brother with the music from her portable iPod.

############################# SUPERNATURAL ###############################

DEAN'S POV…

The steam follows Dean out as he wraps a towel around his waist, leaving his legs and chest bare. Sam had in fact saved Dean some hot water and Allison, none to his surprise, suggested that Dean take a shower before her.

Now as he walks by her cot to his own bed, he sees that she is in fact asleep, light groans occasionally escaping her lips. As he stares at his older sister, Dean can't help to see how beautiful she really is. Allison has always been more of a mother to Dean and Sam than a sister, although she would hate to admit it. When they were young, Dean would watch as his sister would so readily section out her food equally for both him and his little brother and go to sleep with a grumbling stomach. He would watch as his sister hid the two of them upstairs when their dad came home in a drunken rage, cursing his daughter for causing the death of their mother followed by several sucker-punches to the face, abdomen, and chest. He would watch as his sister cried herself to sleep the night Sam decided he wanted out of the Winchester family to go to Stanford on a full scholarship. He would watch as his father disowned his sister from the family, never wanting to see her face again. He would watch as she tossed and turned on a frickin' cot at a cheap motel so they could sleep on the beds. But right now in her sleep, all Dean could see was peace. Dean knew he would die for her without hesitation. He loved her as a sister, a mother, and best friend.

_But I would die before she ever found that out. _

Smiling to himself, Dean shifted himself quietly onto the queen bed, falling asleep to the steady sound of his brother and sister breathing.

############################# SUPERNATURAL ###############################

_The first thing to awake her is the door creaking as her mom looks into Sammy's nursery. _

_Ever since she and Dean had kissed Sammy good night, Dad had come home, laughing about Sammy being able to play with a football, which made Dean laugh. But she hadn't. Allison had a bad feeling, even after her mom tucked her to bed telling her that Angel's watched over her. _

_When mom closes the door and heads down to the living room, she sneaks out of her room and runs into Sammy's nursery. There she freezes hiding under the rocker by the door. The man is not daddy, she knows for sure. This man has yellow eyes. She puts a hand to keep from whimpering when the yellow-eyed man turns around. _

_As she wonders whether or not to leave and call Daddy, mommy comes running in calling Sammy's name. The yellow eyed-man puts his hand out, which makes mom start bleeding from her stomach. She tries to fight as the man pins her to the wall, dragging her all the way to the ceiling. Mommy looks down at her, mouthing to help Sammy and Dean. To take care of them; Allison already knows. She says she loves her before she screams. The man disappears and she runs to the crib grabbing Sammy and holding him close. _

_She is frozen in place when Daddy comes running in. There are tears staining her pale face, and Daddy comes down to her asking her over and over what's wrong. A dot of blood falls on Sammy's head while she holds him and Daddy wipes it off looking up. He screams when he sees mom and then the fire starts. _

_She is scared; she doesn't know whether to run to Dean or to save Sammy from the fire. As the fire flames, she takes Sammy into a corner, hiding him from the fire letting it hit her back instead. She cries loudly now, as the fire continues to burn the skin on her back. Al the sudden, two hands grab Sammy from her arms. She lets out an involuntary cry; mommy asked her to take care of Sammy and Dean. She had to keep them safe. Past her own anguished cries, she can hear Daddy talking to Dean. _

"_Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" he screams at Dean. _

_She smiles through the tears as she hears Dean ask for her. "Allie! Daddy, save Allie!"_

_Daddy is going to come save her. She says it over and over in her mind, as her back continues to flame. _

_But Daddy never comes. Instead, the figure of her Mommy on the roof is now of a young man, around the age of 23. He is more beaten and bloody than mommy but the gash through the abdomen does not change. He is looking straight at her, pointing his finger screaming killer. _

_Afraid, she looks down only to find a dead child in her arms. He is the same age as Sammy, but she knows Daddy took him to safety. This child is small; he looks like the man on the roof and her mixed. The child starts turning to skeleton and ashes and the only thing she can thing to do is shut her eyes, clasp her ears, and scream. _

############################# SUPERNATURAL ###############################

SAM'S POV…

Sam awakes to the sound of small, yet anguished cries in the room. He rubs his eyes, turning to see Dean sleeping peacefully, his legs spread widely in the span of the queen bed. The sheets are no longer on him, but scrunched up under him. He hears the cry once more, and his eyes automatically find Allison. She is in an extremely uncomfortable position on the cot, which hits Sam like a ton of guilty bricks. He knows she hates sleeping there, but will do it each and every night for him and Dean to have a sound sleep.

Another cry has Sam off the bed and by Allison's side. At this point he doesn't care who is older and who is younger. His sister is in pain, and that's all that matters. He looks down as her pain-staked and pale face. It is blotched with sweat and patches of dirt. The hem of her shirt has been lifted due to her turning, revealing awful scars where the second and third degree burns engulfed the entire right side of her back, the nape of her neck, and the side of her thigh and leg. Looking at the scars that he knows still cause his sister pain racks Sam with another pang of awful guilt. These are the burn a small six year old girl allowed her body to endure to save him from the heat.

When she tosses once more, Sam leaves his trance putting a hand on each of her shoulders, shaking her slightly. He can't watch his own hero breaking like this.

"Allie…." He whispers.

"Allliiiieeee…."

When this doesn't work, he pushes harder on her shoulders. "Allie. Wake up."

Her cries have become louder, stronger, more anguished, and now Sam is passed the realm of concerned and in the realm of scared. "Allison!" He screams as he pushes her shoulders down once more.

He draws back immediately as he hears her shrill scream and she jolts from the cot, rabid eyes looking around assessing where she is. At this point, Sam is aware of Dean awake beside him looking at Allison with the same face of concern. Allison is drenched in sweat and dirt, and stares at her brothers. For a moment, they are seeing their real sister.

Raw. Scared, broken, and afraid. Her eyes look at them with such pain, screaming for help, that both brothers are forced to look away. She recovers fairly quickly. Sam watches as she tries her best, rebuilding the walls around her emotions, throwing her legs over the side of the cot, wiping the stray tears that have fallen, and rises to grab her clean clothes from the edge.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asks tentatively.

A small grunt is the only response he receives.

Dean gets up staring at his sister, and Sam knows for sure he is angry.

_Not know Dean!_

"You're kidding right! This is the fifth time in a row Allie! We need to talk about this. It's only hurting you."

When Allison doesn't answer him, Sam silently adds a quite yet desperate please. She turns, and Sam is looking her straight in the eyes, pleading with her. But he knows how she feels already. He's felt the same not long ago. He knows if she tells them what she dreams of every night, she'll break. But she made a promise to their father that she has to live up to until the day she dies. And no words of him or Dean will change that.

Clearing her throat as best as possible to keep it from shaking, she looks at Dean.

"Yeah I here ya Dean. But it's late. I need a shower and the two of you idiots need some sleep kay?"

She adds a smile for affect but when it doesn't work, she looks down and goes into the bathroom, locking the door. Sam can hear the tap of the tub, but knows his sister isn't taking a shower. She has learned to cry without sound these past few months.

Sam watches as Dean slowly lies back down, closing his eyes. His erratic breathing tells Sam that he isn't asleep. Sighing, he assumes the same position on his own bed, staring at the small emission of light coming from the bathroom.

Yeah, this was their normal.

############################# SUPERNATURAL ###############################

***** IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL ADD MORE. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE.****


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for waiting. Shout out to angelica7

I appreciate the love…this is for you….

############################# SUPERNATURAL ###############################

CHAPTER TWO

ALLISON'S POV

She's not sure how long she has been crying, but her hands have turned to prunes and the water is icy cold. Most of her tears have longed been dried up, but the shock has just begun to wear off. Sighing, she closes the tap deciding it is probably her safest bet to leave the bathroom now.

_Not like I can hide in this shit-hole of a bathroom forever. _

As she puts on her clothes and ties her hair loosely in a bun above her head, she becomes very aware of her shaking hands that are not due to the cold water. Allison can't help but take a look at herself in the mirror. The results aren't so pleasing. Her shirt is a few sizes too big and her boxer shorts reveal the scars she tries so hard to hide. On closer inspection, she notices the light purple circles beneath her eyes that are getting darker by the day, and the sunken look near her laugh lines. She knows that she isn't getting any younger, but come on. The life of a hunter has taken too many things away from her; she was hoping her looks wouldn't have to be one of them. Not that she's conceited or whatever, but she can clearly remember her mother tell her on several occasions how they look so eerily alike, with the exception of her hair. If not her mother, at least she should retain her mother's good looks.

_Out of respect at least?_

A small muffled coughing sound from behind the bathroom door carries Allison out of her thoughts. Despite the awful hour she has just spent in this crummy motel room, she can't help but chuckle at her brother's attempt at asking: 'Are you okay or should I come barreling through that door to your rescue?' She hears the light muffled cough of Sam's again as she tries her best not to awaken Dean with the squeak of the bathroom door. To her surprise, the door creaks louder than most and yet Dean doesn't move an inch from his slumped position on the bed.

Quietly, she makes her way to the cot aware of Sam's eyes on her the entire time. Whether or not she chooses to avoid eye contact, she knows Sam is not one to give up. In frustration, Allison opens her hair ruffling them lightly and then wipes a hand down her face squeezing the bridge of her nose in an attempt to get rid of the images of fire plus the pulsing headache that has situated itself directly between her temples.  
After dumping the clothes on the cot, she drifts towards Sam's bed.

"Move over ya Sasquatch."

Even in the darkness, she can see the shadow of a smile playing on Sam's face which is enough to relax her muscles. Her brothers will often have that affect on her. Sam moves very awkwardly setting off multiple creaking noises from the old mattress. Cringing, Allison looks back to a yet unmoved Dean sleeping. Slowly, Allison slides into the covers where the vacant space lies and lying on her back takes Sam's hand in hers and places both directly on her heart. Looking to the ceiling she whispers to Sam.

"Your gunna hate me for saying it, but I'm fine."

Everything is quiet for a minute leaving only the even breathing of all three in the room. The lump next to her than sighs deeply, and turns to look at her as she does the same.

"You can't keep it bottled up Alie. I know it sucks seeing..."

He hesitates for a moment not sure whether to utter the names that cause her so much pain.

"…mom like that and the fire but bottling it up makes it worse."

_I wish it was just mom kiddo. I wish. _

When she doesn't answer he adds,

"You know when Jess died, someone really smart told me family is the only thing you got, so you stay close and make it all count. Keeping it in doesn't only hurt you, but those who love you too."

Smiling at her own advice she says,

"Well damn, she sounds like a keeper."

"She is… and I want to keep her Alie." she hears him whisper in her ear.

Now letting out a sigh of her own Allison tightens her grip on Sam's hand.

"I know you care Sammy and I love you to death for it. But kiddo right now I...I just can't."

At this point, she has looked away from Sam for the fear that he will see the tears threatening to fall. But she continues…

"It may have been a long time since the accident but there are some things that I can't... I don't know how to share. You know how I get with this type of stuff Sam. But I got you. You and Dean are my life, rather more than my life. And I made a promise to myself…"

_And mom…And dad..._

"…a long time ago that I was going to look after you and Dean. Dreams or no dreams, that's not going to change. We're gunna be Okay kiddo. Besides we're Winchesters. We go through hell but we're always okay right?"

She pat's Sam's hand, loosening her grip but not letting go. No matter what her words say, she knows Sam needs the contact right now and right now that's the only thing she can indefinitely give him.

Beside her, her youngest brother is at his maximum relaxing point. His breathing is getting steadier by the moment, and in mere minutes he is in a deep sleep. As Allison lies there, she looks between Dean and Sam, smirking to herself.

_That was always the difference._

Dean was always played the 'I'm tough and cool and nothing gets to me' attitude. Even as a child, she could remember Dean always trying his best to fend for himself so his big sister wouldn't have to do as much work. He would find ways to feed himself so she could bottle feed baby Sam. It wasn't that Dean didn't need love like Sammy, because in her eyes he was the one who needed it the most. But he never wanted to be smothered or seem weak for wanting and needing that love and attention. In many ways, she always got the feeling that he didn't ask for it because he would be taking it away from Sammy. Allison had handled it quite well, catching on quickly to the bogus attitude, keeping close but minimizing the 'chick flick moments' as he called them.

But Sam…Sam was always quieter in that sense. He wasn't ashamed of the things he needed, or wanted to say or do. It was the thing Allison had hated and most admired in him. In his youth, she would remember Sam with his big eyes asking her question after question about all the nonsensical things of life.

"_Awie…Why do bird chirp but dogs bark?_

She would entertain these questions and the innocence that lied within them. And when Sam finally learned about the supernatural and what their dad did for a living, he wasn't afraid to show his fear. While Dean would opt for leaving the light and door open so he could see his sister on the bed next to his, Sam would cuddle under Allison's arm, looking for protection. And then Sam hit his teenage years, and the questions became more difficult.

'_Allie…Why does dad hunt the monsters? Why can't I go to the same school? Why do we move a lot?'_

Allison would laugh them off, never really giving Sam an answer which would lead to him asking Dean, and a fight and then punishment chores. Every time. She knew how to bypass all the works of these kids. But when Sam got accepted into Stanford, Allison wishes he would stop asking questions altogether.

'_Come on Allison. Why do you always listen to the ass of a dad? He already hates you, right?_

And then Sam left. Allison had known it would happen eventually, but it didn't make her any more ready for him to leave. The one who asked for the most protection from her decided in a split second that he didn't need it anymore. Dean stayed with her, and they took care of each other for a while. But when Dad kicked her out, and all three went their separate ways for two years. When dad went missing, Dean came to the two he could rely on the most for help.

The rest was history.

Allison sighs, hating the thoughts travelling in her head.

_It's better than dreaming. _

Looking to Dean, she realizes he is still in the SAME EXACT position as before. She laughs and then looking to his bed says just loud enough for him to hear,

"We are ALL going to be okay."

The clock besides the bed shows in the neon green letters 3:45 AM. Allison doesn't want to sleep and knows if she moves, it'll awake Sam and she's all talked out for today. Instead she closes her eyes and pretends to sleep. Something she has perfected long before Dean even started trying to. She counts,

_1…2…3…breathe in...1…2…3…breathe out._

_Its gunna be a long night. _

_1….2…3…._

########################SUPERNATURAL#############################

DEAN'S POV

He hears the bathroom door open very loudly, waking him from his restless sleep. However, he knows his sister is trying not to wake him so he pretends to sleep.

_She'll never know. 1….2….3…breathe out…1…2…3 breathe in…_

Then he hears the creaking of Sam's bed and now he is curious. So, he half counts and listens in on the conversation between his brother and sister. Allison never has these conversations with him…

_Thank God._

…but it doesn't mean he doesn't like snooping in on them. His heart breaks for his sister as he hears her voice crack when she pleads with Sam about how she can't share the dreams with the two of them. Dean has barely seen his sister cry in all the years they have been together.

_Three._

That's the number that pops into his head. Once after the fire when his Dad carried out the badly burnt body of Allison. Even through the moaning of baby Sam in his ear, he could hear the clear cries she uttered as dad handed her off to the ambulance EMT's. Her flesh was being ripped from dad's hands; that was how bad she has been burnt. At one point, Dean has to look away because the picture was too gruesome for his four year-old eyes.

The simple remembrance of it caused Dean's breathe to hitch suddenly, but he managed to get it under control.

_Idiot. I'm gunna blow my spot here. Alright…1….2…._

The second was the day Sam left for Stanford. He had asked her why she still listened to their father because he hated her anyways. When he walked out the door, Allison had went up to Sam's single bedroom, which used to be hers before she gave it to Sam as a negotiation after another one of the fights where Sam was about to leave. On his bed, she broke down in tears, and Dean has held her tight until she fell asleep.

The third…

"We are ALL going to be okay." He stopped breathing as he heard this followed his sister's light hearted laugh from behind him.

_Sonavabitch! Well, that didn't work did it._

He listened as her breathing slowly became even, matching Sam's. The third was today, as she wiped a stray tear from her eyes after her nightmare.

_I sure hope your right sis._

Dean, finding no point in pretending now that both his siblings had fallen asleep, fell into the darkness with the words 'we are all going to be okay' echoing into the oblivion with him.

#######################SUPERNATURAL###########################

SAM'S POV

He awoke as the first rays of light peered through the cracks of the curtains. To his right, he found his sister who looked as she was sleeping soundly, their hands still intertwined from the night before. Sam knew he would never get back to sleep now that wheels in his mind were turning, so he opted instead for a quick shower and a breakfast run.

He had only been gone a few minutes to the diner next door where he bought two breakfast burritos with extra bacon for Dean, a stack of pancakes for Allison, a sandwich for himself, and three coffees; all black. But on his return, he found his sister fully dressed on the bed watching some boring infomercial about some random exercise regime CD's while balancing his laptop on her knees.

_She's probably looking for another hunt. _

"Mornin' Sammy."

He stared as she gave him her best 'I'm good' smile before returning her gaze to the laptop screen.

"Morning."

Even through freshly dressed with a full night of sleep, Allison looked tired to him. The bags under her eyes seemed deeper than yesterday and as he handed her some coffee and pancakes, he didn't miss her stifled yawn.

_I'm sure she was asleep. I mean, she was asleep right? _

The thoughts only frustrated him more, so he decided not to bother her about it as he nibbled on his sandwich.

"You find anything?"

That's when Allison eyes looked up to him, and he saw his bright, happy, smiling sister again. He laughed to himself.

_So that's what it takes to see her smile. The irony…._

"Yeah, actually I did. Eureka, California. Three families; all had a husband, a wife, and a child. All the stories are pretty similar where the mom and dad are found dead, or whatever is left of them at least. Child is always unharmed in the house. This was three in the last month. Cops never put them together."

"Okay…" Sam thinks for a minute. It sounds odd, but supernatural?

_Maybe she's lost her searching touch._

"Sammy, you didn't even wait for the kicker. In each case, no signs of forced entry, no fingerprints, and everything but the victims' heart, stomach, and intestines are eaten."

"Eaten?"

_Okay, she's still got it. _

"Yup. Cops found bite marks on the scraps of whatever this things left of them at the scene."

"So, what do you think? A zombie?"

"A zombie only goes for the heart dude. Come on, haven't you watched enough of those C-grade films."

Sam turns to the voice, finding Dean with his elbows propped up on the bed staring at him with his stupid half grin. His hair is all ruffled, making him looks like a teenage boy.

Dean looks to Allison,

"Eureka you said right? Isn't that near the Redwood Forest? A wendigo would love to chow down on some moms and dads."

Sam grimaces, but his sister doesn't even blink at the vile nature of what Dean has said.

"Yeah" his sister doesn't miss a beat, "but Wendigo MO is to dragging them away. Never seen one get in the house. Plus, their gigantic so someone has got to have seen them you know."

"So…" Sam says, hoping he can get back into the conversation.

"So, I say we need to go check this out."

"I'm game." Dean says right before he gets in the shower.

Sam is left with no other option. Sighing, he takes the laptop from Allison, closing it.

"Sure."

#########################SUPERNATURAL###################################

DEAN'S POV

He walks out of the shower, fully dressed to an empty room. No brother, no sister and no bags except for the one he took with him to the bathroom.

_What the…I swear to God if they left me._

At the same moment, Allison peeks through the door.

"Dude, get on it. The car's packed. Let's get a move on."

Sighing, Dean shrugs the bag on his shoulder, and closes the motel door behind him. He doesn't know when his sister has become so adamant to get on a hunt. She hated looking for them, nonetheless actually participating.

Outside, Sam is already typing away some nonsense from the backseat of the Impala.

_Nerd. _

He drops his bag into the trunk, and turns to open the door of the passenger side.

"Hey Dean."

He turns around to see Allison looking at him, smiling.

"Wanna drive?"

Dean knows that even as she jingling the keys, it's not really what she means. What she's trying to say is 'Are we good after last night bro?'

Dean smiles ear to ear. He sees from the corner of his eyes Sam staring them both down now.

_I love you sis. Of course, we're always gunna be good. _

But what comes out of his mouth is,

"Hell ya." As the keys are thrown to him, he jumps into the driver's seat, caressing the steering wheel.

"Oh Baby, I've missed you."

At this, Sam has rolled his eyes and has chosen to continue typing on his laptop. Dean hopes that even though he couldn't say it, Allison will understand.

When he turns to look at her, she simply winks and turns her head back towards the road.

_She always understands._

Sam may have his own way with Allison, but so does he. He doesn't need to know about this. He laughs as the engine comes to life. "Eureka, here we come!"

##################SUPERNATURAL###############################

Hey guys! I know the story is a little slow, but it is going to get really good I promise. I love your reviews. What you wanna see maybe. ANYTHING PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank You again to anyone and everyone who followed, favorited, or commented. That's what gets me writing faster each time. It's truly an inspiration for me. **_

_**Sorry if the story seems a little slow. I just want to capture every moment the three have together. It takes place in season one (duh…) but I'm not really following any pattern or story line. There are going to be a few similar episodes (keep that a surprise for later ;) ) but I'm focusing more emotional and angsty than with action (not that there won't be any) in the next few chapters.**_

_**Also sorry it took so long to write this one. It became longer than I had expected. **_

_**Anyways, won't keep you waiting, without further ado, enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE lol! **_

########################SUPERNATURAL############################

ALLSION'S POV

_Murderer!  
_Allison awoke with a start instantly aware of the two sets of eyes upon her. As smoothly as she could manage, Allison rearranged her position on the passenger side of the car wincing as the burns on her side strained from her stretch.

_Even after 22 years, you would think it would stop hurting. Residual pain my ass! _

For a moment she seemed dazed and confused.

_That's right I let the jerk drive._

Sitting fully upright now, she fixed her hair so it was no longer matted on her forehead, but instead was a bun on the top of her head. Allison continued to fix herself up, trying her best to un-crease the military green v-neck she wore and in defeat of the adamant folds in her shirt, wiped her hands consciously on her dark grey tattered skinny jeans. While patting herself dry of all residues of sweat with a small tissue, she looked from Sam to Dean. Both were still taking momentary glances at her. In frustration, Allison turned her body towards the two, giving them her best 'keep looking and I'll smash for face in' look and to her surprise it worked. Dean upped the volume of his normal rock cassettes…

_When did he ever turn it down in the first place?_

…and Sam sighed heavily ruffling his hair before closing his eyes in the backseat. Allison squirmed around until her hand rested on the open window pane of the car door with her cheek rested on top. She wasn't in the mood for sleep nor did she want to re-live the dreams any longer, so the passing trees would have to become interesting enough for her to stare out at.

Growling at yet another oncoming headache, Allison grabbed Sam's bag which was closest to her, taking out two small white Advil's and dry swallowing them. Dean gave her a quick worried look, but a simple wink from her put him back to ease. Sam, on the other hand looked like he was sleeping, but more likely than not, was upset at her abrupt awakening and was now ignoring the both of them for lightly brushing it off. Unable to stop the thumping in her ears, she looked to vent her aggravation out on her brothers. Since one was ignoring her….

"Goddammit Dean, would you shut that racket off?"

Dean stayed quiet beside her for a minute, but then he smiled; that's cocky, smirky look of his when he is about to something stupid or perverted.

_He's gunna say something stupid._

"You know the rules sis... driver picks the music, shotgun shuts..."

"Shut up!" she said interrupting his one lined banters. Damn, her brother could say one-liners for days.

_He should write a book of them. He might even have enough for two volumes. _

Shaking her head, Allison turned back to counting the passing trees. She couldn't help but smile when her brother chuckled beside her and lowered the volume, even during his favorite song.

_Damn I love that boy. Just lowering the volume though? Ugghh…Well, it's better than nothing._

#########################SUPERNATURAL###################################

SAM'S POV

They had stopped in front of the Town House Motel in Eureka about fifteen minutes ago. He was a little surprised to find his big sister slumped over in the front passenger side of the Impala. Her head was resting on the open window frame, and she looked like she was drooling ever so slightly. More than that though, she seemed…peaceful. It wasn't really one of the things Sam got to see often, so he was simply relishing in the moment. Dean has decided to go inside instead of waking Allison, and upon returning found her still asleep. In a harsh whisper he said,

"Dude, Room 109."

That was it. Before he could protest about his brother's tricks, Dean has swooped up all their bags from the trunk and disappeared. Sam knew Dean didn't want to be the one to wake Allison, especially when she looked this peaceful. After another five minutes and a 'what the hell dude!?' glare from his brother, Sam opened his car door, and went around to the passenger side. He leaned forward and touched Allison's shoulder ever so slightly.

For a moment, he watched as his sister became a small child. She leaned into Sam's cool touch, a small smile playing on her face.

_Great, now I feel even worse for having to wake her. Dean, you are such a JERK!_

"Alie...Hey...Alie wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, as if she was adjusting to the light of the sun beating down on her. Putting her hand up as a shield from the rays, she looked up to him with her eyes still half close. He tried not to look guilty for waking her, but she must have noticed for she instantly sat upright. Her eyes and posture became alert looking for any types of danger.

_Probably to protect me from it. What would I do without you Alie?_

"Oww…" He heard his sister say as she held her side, the one with the burns, in pain.

He became guilt-stricken and worried.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Should I get Dean?"

Allison looked at him for a minute, dazzled at the bombardment of questions. Then, she slumped back into the seat and laughed heartedly. Even in his confusion, Sam could help but smile. It has been a long time since he had heard his sister laugh so open and genuinely.

"What?" He said in amusement.

In between her bursts of laughter, Sam could only muster up the words,

"…cute…too fast…m'fine."

Whatever the words in between were, Sam didn't care. He had heard the word 'fine', and that was enough to put to him ease at the moment.

When Allison had finally calmed, she opened the car door and stepped out.

"So where the heck are we Sammy?"

Laughing, he pointed to Dean, who immediately averted his, trying to look unsuspicious standing in the doorway. And as he failed miserably, he sighed while smiling, rushing to get back inside.

"Town House Motel. We're in Eureka, Cali. You do remember the hunt, right?"

Allison looked at him, and slugged him in the arm.

_Damn, that actually hurt!_

He held his arm as he watched her walk towards Dean. He loved these moments. He loved that they were able to handle all the traveling, smelly motels, monsters, and hospitals without losing their sense of family. A family who didn't only share tears, pain, and blood, but happiness as well.

Watching her walk away, he closed the car door and shouted so she could hear.

"It's Sam."

Right before she entered the motel room, he saw her turn to look back at him. She winked and as she mocked him making big puppy eyes as she says he has, whispered cunningly,

"M'hmm, whatever you say _Sammy._"

#######################SUPERNATURAL################################

DEAN'S POV

Dean watched Sam walk over to his bed with his personal bag and set it down just as he exited the bathroom. His elder sister had taken to laying herself out on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_She probably really wants to sleep on a bed. I'm such a douche…_

In that instant, as if hearing his thoughts aloud, Allison looked over to him smiling. She slid off the bed and began setting her cot in one of the corners nearest to the door. Sighing, Dean went to where she had been only seconds ago, and stretched himself out in the same manner. It has been a long drive, he needed some sleep…

_Or some food!_

"Dean, if you're hungry you can grab a sandwich on your way to the…."

His sister paused for a minute looking down at the paper she was holding in her hand.

"….Craven's house. Eat in the car; buy your brother a salad or something too and then get some rental suits got it?"

Dean groaned inwardly. Why did he have to be the one to get the bossy sister? And why did he have to eat in his baby? And why did he have to wear a damn suit? And how can she read his thoughts! This hunt was looking worse and worse for Dean, and he knew he was going to hate every moment of it.

_Not like I can say no to her. She'll probably beat me to the ground and make me do it anyways. _

He groaned again, aloud this time, at the thought before sitting up to stare at his two siblings sitting at the small round table. Allison was giving him her evil smirk waving the paper for him to come and take. Looking over to his brother, he saw that Sam had the same copy already in his hand and was watching Dean with his business face, simply waiting for him to take the paper so they could get started. He wasn't going to win this fight.

Sighing, Dean walked up and snatched the paper from Allison's hand, to which she cussed him.

"Well, you're welcome Jerk."

He turned toward her.

"Bitch"

And then very satisfied, Dean sat down on Sam's bed.

"Ass!"

He abruptly turned his focus from his scowling sister to his now scowling brother. Not understanding why Sam had suddenly entered this fight, he glared at him closely. Sam looked down to where Dean was sitting, and following the stare, Dean found that he was sitting on Sam's precious laptop case.

_Which, of course, his laptop is probably inside of. Great, it's everyone hates Dean Day. _

"Ugghhh!" Dean yelled in frustration. He was not getting a break here. He stood angrily, and opted for a beer in the small fridge. Besides, if he had to wear a suit, he was going to need it. Maybe even two.

While guzzling down the first beer, he heard Allison and Sam talking.

"Weren't there three families who were attacked?"

"Yeah, the Craven's. That's the paper you have, and then the Waterman family and the Holmes family."

"So why don't we all split up. Everyone can hit one house, it'll be faster."

Dean laughed in the corner of the room at his brother's naïve suggestion.

_You really think she's going to let us split up Sammy. She's going to make some excuse and say 'so I'll just do them both myself. No problem.'_

"The Waterman and Holmes houses are only a block apart though. And plus, I think the Holmes house have been vacated except for a maid so I'll get some extra snooping in…"

_Here it comes!_

"…so I'll just do them both myself. Not a problem Sammy."

_Bingo!_

But of course, his stubborn brother would never learn.

"Alie, I really think…"

Dean was definitely not in the mood to hear Sam and Allison's sibling rivalry at the moment. Not unless he was drunk. And since that wasn't an option, he simply opted for an excuse,

"Sammy. Stop talking, start saving lives. Besides I'm starving!"

He held his breath as he waiting for a reply from his brother. This could only go one of two ways. Sam would listen, or Sam would get more upset.

_Please listen, please listen._

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled, and Dean exhaled relaxing. His finished the rest of his beer as Sam grabbed some things from his bag. He snatched the keys of the counter, and opened the door.

"Hey Dean."

He turned his head to see his sister staring back at him. She looked a little uncomfortable, as if she was weighing the options between telling him something and keeping her mouth shut. But Dean was her brother, and he understood her just like she understood him. Whether she chose to believe it or not.

"Yeah, you too Alie."

* * *

"And then the bird just disappeared." The five year old boy whimpered through the last word.

Dean sighed. This was the third time he had heard the same story in this house. He felt bad for what the boy had seen and wished he could take it all from him but if he heard the story one more time he was going to take out his own gun and shoot himself.

Beside him, Sam was cooing the shy little boy with encouraging words for being able to share the story with the two officers. Sam had always had a better way around people than Dean. All he really wanted was some action, for things to get done.

"Thank you very much for the hospitality." He heard Sam say to the aunt and uncle beside the child.

Dean only smiled and turned quickly to get out of the house. As soon as they were within enough distance of the house, Dean looked to Sam and said,

"Come on dude. A bird that eats people and then vanishes. That's a little crazy, even for us."

Sam only looked at him amusingly. "When has ANYTHING ever been crazier for us Dean?"

Dean shrugged. He knew his brother was right, but it was worth a shot. Beside him, his nerd brother had already begun analyzing the situation.

"So what, the little boy lets a parrot through the window of his room. The parrot then _shapeshifts_ into this vulture thing the boy saw, eats his parents and disappears?"

_And I'm going to shoot myself now. _

"That is the story he heard over and over again Sammy."

Sam didn't hear the sarcastic note in Dean's voice, and even if he did he was ignoring it.

"But it's odd. We haven't seen a shapeshifter like that before. Especially one that eats people."

"Dude, then maybe it's not a shapeshifter. I'm telling you, the answer might be in the Redwood Forest. We still got time, we can check it out."

_And if not, it'll be a hell of a view._

Dean smiled at the thought. Beside him Sam had taken out his phone, and was dialing Allison's number.

"I wonder what she's got with the other families. Maybe, it'll help us."

_Just say that you are trying to ask permission Sammy boy. _

Dean laughed, but let Sam call anyways. Not that he needed permission, but at least it would give him the chance to find out if she was okay.

##########################SUPERNATURAL###############################

ALLISON'S POV

"Yeah, you too Alie."

She watched as Dean walked out the door, followed by Sam. The smile still lingered long after both boys had left the room. This was the first time in a while that Allison had gotten the room to herself. Hanging around two younger boys was a little suffocating sometimes. Deciding to take this as an opportunity, Allison flopped down sprawling herself out on Dean's bed.

_Ahh! I've missed this. _

She closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling. She felt like she could sleep for ages, but the little voice in the back of her head told her that there was still work that needed to be done. Sighing, she opened her eyes, grabbed her gun, the two papers, and some fake id's…

_Can never be too careful_

…and locked the motel room door. Dean has taken the car, so she would have no choice but to walk to the homes. It would take her longer than she would have liked since the Waterman family was a long way from the Holmes. Yeah, she had lied to Sam. It was wrong but she knew the boy would never shut up if she had told the truth. He probably already knew the truth, which is why he tried pressing the issue.

_That boy can pressure anything. He would have been a good lawyer. _

The thought brought an ache to her heart. He would have been. Sam had taken an indefinite leave from school to find Dad after Jess died. She hated to see as his dream withered away in front of her eyes, just as Dad's life had as she was growing up. She was seeing the same light of something cherished falling away. It ate away at her heart the first time, and the second time had almost killed her. Now it was just plain torture to watch Sam go through it too. Dad was different. There was always this resentment, so the ache would lessen with anger.

_The second time was when I went through it. The same struggle I…._

She pushed the thought out of her mind before it could even be completed. Brining back those memories would be catastrophic. She had locked them away behind a chained door in her mind, and she wasn't willing to open it. Not even for Sam; for him to now he isn't alone in this fight, this fear, and this loss.

Allison stopped abruptly when she saw something familiar. Backtracking a few steps, her eye caught the tag on the mailbox.

_The Waterman Residence. _

She looked up at the house. There didn't seem to be anyone there. Nonetheless, Allison went to the front door and rang the doorbell. When no answer came, she knocked a few times. A petite young girl, no older than eighteen, came to the door.

"Excuse me? Hello. Can I help you?"

_She's beautiful. And way too young. _

"Hi. My name is Allison Montgomery. I'm with a local newspaper. Are you parent's home?"

The girl looked at her funny for a few moments, as if whether to validate the question with an answer or shut the door in her face. The girl, to her surprise, opted for the first.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of sick joke?"

Allison was taken aback by the hostility in her voice, but quickly understood the innuendo of her own question.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect. I am just here to spread the news about the tragic events…."

When the girl didn't look convinced, Allison added,

"…to save other families, maybe, from going through the same thing as yours?"

The girl looked Allison over one more time, and opened the lock.

"Okay, but you have to leave before my parents come back. They would kill me if I let a stranger into the house, nonetheless talk to Tommy."

"Tommy?" Allison assumed it was the young boy, but there was no name in the paper to be sure.

"Yeah, Tommy. The son of my aunt and uncle? You said you're from the newspaper right? Shouldn't you like know this stuff?"

Allison could not help but be curious about this girl. She seemed so shy on the outside, but was very brave and blatant on the inside.

_She reminds me of….me. _

Quickly, Allison searched for an excuse.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be bias in the paper. Have to validate all the facts."

The girl simply shrugged and took her to Tommy's room.

"…and that's when it vanished, ma'am. Paul said he saw it and I believe him. _Mijo_ never told a single lie, the whole time I've worked here, God promise. Poor boy, to have his only family taken like that. Tsk tsk…"

Andrea continued to talk about the young boy Paul Holmes, but Allison had drowned out her voice with the newly found knowledge rummaging through her mind. While Tommy Waterman claimed he let a dog in through the back door and it turned into a werewolf to eat his parents and disappear, Paul claimed he promised the Chuck-e-Cheese Mouse he could come over later but when he did, he murdered his parents and then vanished into thin air.

_What the hell? A dog and a Chuck-e-Cheese Mouse? There has to be something, any clue, in this house!_

"Thank you for your time Andrea. If you don't mind, can I use the bathroom?"

* * *

She huffed, trying to catch her breath. She doesn't remember how long she ran for, but Allison finally stopped on the curb, hoping that it was far enough. She felt a tingling vibration in her back pocket. She saw Sam's name on her caller id. She let it ring a few times so she could catch her breath, and then with one last breath answered the phone.

"Hey Sammy. *huff huff huff* Whaddya find?"

From the other line, she heard silence for a few moments. But then a loud voice screamed in her ear, causing her to cringe and move the phone far away from her ear.

_Sonavabitch! _

"Alie. Allison, what's wrong? Why are you out of breath?"

"Sammy, one question at a damn time. I'm fine. The maid caught me snooping and called the police so I ran."

She said it so nonchalantly that it even bothered her for a minute; breaking the law had become a norm for them but it didn't exactly make it right.

"Oh…"

"Yup."

_Well, isn't this awkward. _

"Sam, what did you find?" She asked the question again.

"Oh, right. Umm, well Simon says he let a bird in, and that it shapeshifted into a vulture and ate his parents and then disappeared. You?"

"Same story except one kid says it was dog turning to a werewolf, and get this, the Chuck-e-Cheese spokes-rat."

"What?!"

"Yeah, you're telling me Sammy. This, this is even crazy for us."

She heard the loud laughter of Dean in the back at her reaction.

_Did I say something funny?_

The phone was silent once again, but Allison could clearly hear Dean and Sam fighting about something on the other line. The only words she could make out were Redwood Forest, and wuss. But if she knew Dean, she already knew the question.

"Sam, listen. You still got time so we might as well cross the Redwood Forest off our list of places where monsters hide. If you need me give me a call. I think I'm going to give Chuck-e a little visit. Take Dean, and watch each other's back."

The last one, she knew, was meant more for Dean to hear than Sam and hearing Dean's slight cough on the other hand let Allison know that he understood.

"Listen, be careful."

"Yeah got it _MOM!" _Sam mocked from the other line.

Allison smiled at the memories that word brought back for her. Shaking her head, she heard Sam about to shut the phone.

"Sam, listen if it starts raining or gets to dark…"

CLICK

Allison pouted in frustration. To herself she mumbled "don't stay out."

Sighing, she wiped the beads of sweat off her face, and took out her phone to find the nearest Chuck-e-Cheese.

_This should be interesting. _

########################SUPERNATURAL###############################

SAM'S POV

His hands were shaking and numb as he tried to dial the numbers. The tears blurred his vision, making it harder to drive nonetheless look at the tiny numbers of the frickin' phone as well. He let out an agonizing sob when he clicked the wrong numbers for the third time.

_Come on. Keep it together Sam. You have to. _

He looked at the lump of a brother beside him. He could hear Dean's shallow breathing.

_Too shallow. _

He knew he had to stay strong. That, and he needed to find his sister. He once more looked down at his phone, and dialed the numbers.

"What the fuck Sam! Where in the hell are you! Do you know how many fucking times I've called you!"

He heard the angered words of his elder sister on the other line. Even without seeing her, Sam knew she was worried by the underlining tones of her voice. And yet, Sam couldn't help but take a relieving breath.

_I found her. She'll make it better. She always does._

"Alie…."

He tried to keep his voice steady, but the shaking of his body and tears in his eyes betrayed him.

"Sammy, what's wrong?"

Allison's words came to Sam calmly and comforting. As if no trace of anger was ever there.

_How can she do that so easily?_

"Alie.. It's Dean. Dean's hurt."

"Sam, listen to me carefully. I need you to be careful. The roads are very slippery right now cause of the rain. GET TO THE MOTEL as soon as you can. You hear me kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

He shut the phone, and pushed his foot even harder on the gas pedal. He didn't care about the rain. His brother needed help, and Sam would make sure that he got it.

"I'm sorry big brother. I'm getting you to help."

But all Sam heard in response was a deafening silence. That and the shallow breathing. Sam sobbed. He sobbed and drove.

_Please be okay. _

_################################SUPERNATURAL#########################_

_**Sorry about any mistakes. I wanted to get it up, so didn't have to much time to edit. I promise the next chapters are all full the angst, hurt, and pain. **_

_**REVIEW please. It keeps me going! **_


	4. Message to the Fans

**Hey Everyone!**

**Don't hate me I'm sorry. College is in full swing and with work I haven't had the time for an update or to even write.**

**But I made a promise, and I'm going to try my best and keep it. It might not be often, but Allison's story will not be incomplete and that's my promise.**

**Here goes nothing!**

**Thanks for staying patient with me. It means the world!**


End file.
